deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szablon:Dozwolony użytek
}} |dvd-cover=64px|Okładka DVD | }} | class="fill-horiz" | } |film-poster = Ten obrazek jest plakatem filmowym, a prawa autorskie prawdopodobnie są własnością wydawcy filmu lub studia, które wyprodukowało film. Uważa się, że wykorzystanie plakatów z filmu |film-screenshot = Ten obrazek jest zrzutem ekranu chronionym prawem autorskim filmu i prawami autorskimi oraz prawdopodobnie są własnością studia, które wyprodukowało film, a być może również przez aktorów występujących na zdjęciu. Uważa się, że wykorzystanie screenshotów: |tv-screenshot = Ten zrzut ekranu jest z programu telewizyjnego i jest chronione prawami autorskimi i/lub znakiem towarowym. Uważa się, że wstawienie obrazków o niskiej rozdzielczości z logo: |video-screenshot = Ten obrazek jest zrzutem ekranu chronionym prawem autorskim filmu i prawami autorskimi oraz prawdopodobnie są własnością osoby lub firmy, która wyprodukowała film, a być może również przez postać pojawiającą się na zdjęciu. Uważa się, że wykorzystanie screenshotów: |game-screenshot = To jest zrzut ekranu z prawem autorskim wideo lub gier komputerowych, i prawa autorskie prawdopodobnie są w posiadaniu firmy lub osoby, która stworzyła grę. Uważa się, że wykorzystanie screenshotów: |dvd-cover = Ten obrazek jest okładką DVD, a prawa autorskie prawdopodobnie są własnością wydawcy DVD lub studia, które wyprodukowało płytę DVD. Uważa się, że wykorzystanie obrazków z okładkami DVD: |game-cover = Ten obrazek jest okładką dla wideo lub gry komputerowej i prawa autorskie prawdopodobnie są własnością właściciela albo wydawcy gry lub developera. Uważa się, że wykorzystanie zdjęć okładek gier: |comic = Ten obrazek jest z komiksu, web komiksu lub z okładki, lub wnętrza komiksu. Prawa autorskie dla tego obrazka prawdopodobnie są własnością wydawcy komiksu lub pisarza(y), którzy przygotowali komiks. Uważa się, że wykorzystanie skanów komiksu: |character = Ten obrazek jest ilustracją postaci lub postaci w komiksie, gier wideo lub animowanego programu telewizyjnego czy filmu. Prawa autorskie prawdopodobnie są własnością właściciela albo wydawcy/producenta i/lub artysty(ów) (i) produkcji danej pracy. Uważa się, że wykorzystanie obrazków dzieł sztuki postaci: |logo = To jest logo serii, organizacji, elementu lub zdarzenia i prawdopodobnie są chronione prawami autorskimi i/lub znakami towarowymi. Uważa się, że wykorzystanie obrazków z logo o niskiej rozdzielczości: | Praca ta jest chroniona prawami autorskimi i licencją. Nie mieści się to w jednej kategorii dozwolonego użytku w Szablon:Dozwolony użytek. Jednak uważa się, że wykorzystanie tej pracy:}} } |logo = * Aby zilustrować organizację, element lub zwód. |movie-poster = * Aby zilustrować film na rzecz zapewnienia krytycznej analizy treści plakatu lub grafiki. |film-screenshot = * W celu identyfikacji i krytycznego komentarza na stacji ID lub programu i jego zawartości. |tv-screenshot = * Aby zilustrować program telewizyjny. |video-screenshot = * W celu identyfikacji i krytycznego komentarza do wideo i jego zawartości. |game-screenshot = * W celu identyfikacji i krytycznego komentarza na temat: ** Gry komputerowej lub filmu wideo. ** Prawa autorskie postaci lub przedmiotu(ów) przedstawionych na zrzucie ekranu. |dvd-cover = * Aby zilustrować DVD lub serię. |game-cover = * Aby zilustrować grę lub okładkę. |comic = * Obrazki z okładki komiksu: ** Aby zilustrować wydanie komiksu, o którym mowa. ** Aby zilustrować komiksy, które są częścią problemu. ** Aby zilustrować prawem autorskim komiksowego bohatera(ów) lub grupę(y) na okładce. * Obrazki z jednego panelu z komiksu lub wnętrza strony komiksu: ** Aby zilustrować sceny lub przedstawioną fabułę. ** Aby zilustrować prawem autorskim postać(cie) lub grupę(y) umieszczonych na panelu. * Jeżeli niedarmowa alternatywa istnieje lub może być utworzona z powodu, ale nieograniczone do: ** Kiedy obrazek zawiera grafikę lub inne rzeczy, które mogą być znakami towarowymi, a zatem nawet obrazek sporządzony przez redaktora nie będzie wolna w użyciu ze względu na znak towarowy. ** Kiedy oryginalność oryginału jest potrzebna, aby przedstawić w sposób, który swobodnie powiela obrazek nie może być opisany. |character = * Na komentarz do postaci lub postaci. | * Aby zilustrować przedmiot. * W przypadku braku wolnego odpowiednika jest dostępna lub mogą być tworzone, które odpowiednio podają te same informacje. }} * Na Death Note Wiki, serwerach w Polsce oraz w (Wiki Polska) ...kwalifikuje się jako fair use pod dozwolony użytek. Wszelkie inne zastosowania tego obrazka, na Wiki lub gdzie indziej, może być naruszeniem praw autorskich. Zobacz zasady właściwego użytkowania. } |logo = Stosowanie tutaj logo nie oznacza poparcia organizacji przez ACGNetwork lub Wiki, Inc. ani nie oznacza poparcia ACGNetwork lub Wiki, Inc. przez organizację. | }} |} is used to tag copyrighted images which are used to document certain things. Usage * Typ dozwolonego użytku jest kategorią stosowania, że obraz jest objęty obecnie istniejącą: ** film-poster: w przypadku skanowania/przechwytywania plakatów filmowych. ** film-screenshot: dla screenshotów z filmów. ** tv-screenshot: dla screenshotów z programów telewizyjnych i anime. ** video-screenshot: dla screenshotów z innych rodzajów wideo. ** game-screenshot: dla screenshotów z gier wideo. ** dvd-cover: w przypadku skanowania/przechwytywania okładek DVD. ** game-cover: w przypadku skanowania/przechwytywania okładek gier. ** comic: w przypadku skanowania/przechwytywania okładek i stron komiksów, dzieł sztuki, paneli. ** character: dla grafiki postaci. (Headshoty, screenshoty lub ogólnie dowolny typ wychwytywania, w celu wyodrębnienia pojedynczej postaci). ** logo: na logo. * Jeśli nie określono kategorii, domyślnym będzie ogólny opis wykorzystania wszystkich rzeczy, które nie mieszczą się w kategorii, ale są dowolnym użytkiem.